


英雄本色

by santagram



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santagram/pseuds/santagram
Summary: cp：马东非典型雇佣关系
Relationships: markchan - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	英雄本色

1  
1986年香港有部叫《英雄本色》的电影上映，红极一时，男生们一下课就凑在一起聊这个。见面打招呼：“不要叫我阿杰，叫我阿sir！”想学小马哥又没烟怎么办呢，他们就把中性笔芯抽出来叼嘴里，上课了再塞回笔壳。女孩看见同桌把笔芯往嘴里放……都恶心死了：“脏不脏！猪鼻子插葱，装什么象啊。”  
被嫌弃的对象往往对此不屑一顾：怎么就装相了，发哥嘴里还叼过牙签呢~  
女孩们白眼翻老高：也照照镜子吧，那是因为人家是周润发。

那时候李东赫要是仔细听一下班里男生在讨论什么，他就会知道《英雄本色》是一部黑帮电影。如果他听得再仔细一点，还会知道大名鼎鼎的小马哥全名叫做马克·李，李马克。  
那么他肯定会很震惊：是谁在窥探本人的生活！  
因为他父亲就是做黑社会的……还给他也特意安排了个贴身保镖，好巧不巧，偏偏名字真就叫李马克。  
不过李东赫总是走神嘛…所以男生们热衷的事情他老是搞不清楚。比如说，那一年英国女王伊丽莎白二次来访香港啦，坐的那艘船叫“不列颠尼亚号”啦，还有拿到世界杯冠军的是阿根廷而不是德国啦，等等。  
他老是很状况外，书也念得一塌糊涂，都高中了还搞不清楚孟德尔定律，就很容易给人一种很不聪明的错误印象。有这种印象的人中也包括李东赫他老子。李父自己是个聪明人——废话，不聪明怎么做老大呢？而且还是年纪轻轻就从老狐狸们手中夺权的那种。他机灵，且心黑，肠子能打出九九八十一个结。都说流氓不可怕，就怕流氓有文化。很不幸的，李东赫的父亲属于后者。他读着资本论，从腌臜的后巷成长起来，早就熬过了杀人要见血的年龄。领口不再涂布血污而是女人的口红印，雪茄的味道替代了火药。李父仪表堂堂，但本土的戏里唱美貌的潘金莲和俊美的西门庆，外国的书里也写丑陋的卡西莫多与帅气的菲比斯，都多少代人教过子孙勿以相貌辨忠奸了。  
吃了上一任不少老本，再加上那些年假钞生意好做，李东赫父亲混得算是风生水起。  
东赫家的小南厅是李父一众的会议室，东赫知道里面都在议论什么，对那里多少是有些反感的。

也许是报应，李东赫父亲总这么想。李家的枝蔓一向刁钻，这回竟结出一个异类——李东赫是个脑子不太好使的。有人的脑子不好使写在脸上，有人的脑子不好使写在考卷上，有人的脑子不好使没人敢指出来……李父看着他成绩单上那几个鲜红的不合格，差点背过气去。李东赫怯生生，有些不甘心：“那音乐课不是还满分呢吗？”  
李父眼睛瞪得像铜铃：“我就你一个大儿子，你将来得给我管家！懂吗？到时候开股东大会了，你给他们是弹个琴还是唱个戏啊？”  
李东赫下意识地抿抿嘴，他嘴上口红卸干净了没？刚才还跟同学在学校里排剧……给他爸知道他演女角估计又能爆发一顿。  
总而言之，李东赫的老子对李东赫很失望。

失望就失望吧，李东赫眼下有一件更值得他焦虑的事情——女性角色不好演啊。  
进剧社是在两年前，李东赫当时十六岁，刚刚上高中。他们学校的话剧社才成立不久，实在是门前冷落鞍马稀。社长是比他高一级的学姐，大夏天的捏着几张宣传单在门口站了好久，热得鬈发都塌了。她身量娇小气度却威猛，好不容易逮着个漂亮孩子，就跟狼见到生肉一样咬住他不松口。学姐人长得甜，嘴也甜，几句话下来哄得李东赫飘飘然，把他骗进社里试戏。东赫从小学过声乐，嗓子清越悠扬，连念起台词都比别人感情充沛强一套，给社长感动得差点流眼泪了。  
李东赫留在了话剧社。这一留，就是两年。

两年戏龄让李东赫渐渐游刃有余，但演姑娘还是头一遭。社里最近要回顾经典，排《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，让他演朱丽叶。他很敬业地，回家仔仔细细观察了许多不同年龄层次的女性：做饭的陈妈，来做客的七岁远房表妹，被父亲领回家的妓女……演话剧不同于演电影，来源生活高于生活，不怕别人看出夸张，带着一股自由自在的骄傲与放纵，多出这部分全靠他自己把握。李东赫想，他虽然不是贵族小姐，但他是个少爷，也许差不多吧！只是好像总也差点东西……那到底是什么呢？  
李东赫折腾一个礼拜，百思不得其解，在礼堂彩排时走上台，被社长一语点破缺的究竟是什么。  
她坐在空荡荡的观众席里，拿一根铅笔顶着腮：“东赫，你怎么看起来对对方不感兴趣啊。我们这可是爱情悲剧。”  
演罗密欧的男孩比他高半头，长得也还行，就是最近作息不规律，脸上爆了俩痘。  
李东赫看看他，心想：因为我是一个大直男？  
社长发话了：“你得找找心动的感觉。”

感觉虚无缥缈，怎么找？李东赫回到教室又把剧本掏出来读了两遍，下了结论：莎士比亚不会写爱情！两个人的灵魂共振在哪里？他都是靠读台词找感情的，这次却一无所获。  
也许莎士比亚根本也没打算写爱情，又或许他理解的爱情跟常人所理解的不一样？  
这下就难办了。莎翁尽可以用华美的表白和深刻的格言唤起读者的共情，可是他是活生生站在舞台上的，演员的任务就是填平想象与现实间的沟壑，并尽量给观众以惊喜。既然评价是客观无情的，罗朱两人都要服务于某一相同的目的，他该怎么让爱情拥有一席之地呢？

演不好朱丽叶，李东赫整个人都蔫巴巴的。放学铃一响，学生们鱼贯而出，教室很快就空了。李东赫充耳不闻，还摊着剧本心里干着急。剧本是新印不久的，一股浓郁的墨水味儿熏得他头昏脑涨。  
他发着呆，突然听见门口有人叫他。  
“少爷，回家吗？”  
他赶紧抬起头：喔，是保镖来接他了，李马克。马克穿着高他一级的学校制服，书包在他肩头勒出一道塌陷的痕迹，看着就不轻松。  
夕阳西下，李马克的脸一半隐在暗处，一半被映得暖融融。鼻梁太高所以挡住了一部分光，跟纤长的睫毛一起，在半边脸上留下了一些很美妙的剪影。  
李马克很耐心的，也不催他，就在门口静静站着。都说年轻人开窍需要一个契机，也可能不需要，反正那一瞬间李东赫的小脑瓜里突然开始想些有的没的了：他发现此刻的李马克很帅，很英俊。  
李东赫没喝就高了，像只醉虾，连直不直男的都早忘了。他晕陶陶地想：要是马克哥来跟我搭伙，我指不定就能入戏。  
……再一想，虽然不能搭伙，但他能帮自己找感觉啊！  
他一拍脑门：我真聪明！  
——李东赫也真是，一个三流学校剧团的业余演出而已，你何必非要耗费这么大心血和精力？  
但李东赫很喜欢表演嘛，而且当时简直是被自己一时的福至心灵冲昏头脑了。他满心都是：  
冲呀！拿下李马克！管他什么小马哥不小马哥，拿下他了你就是当之无愧的朱丽叶！

2  
拿下李马克需要机会，创造机会需要时间和距离……所幸他们是主仆，这两样都不困难。  
李马克比他大一岁，也比他高一个年级。他半工半读，给李东赫又当保镖又当玩伴，从七年前就开始领工资，从未诉诸过劳动法与禁止使用童工规定。主要也是因为月薪随着物价一路飞涨，李东赫的老子实在没亏待过他。  
李东赫晚上背剧本时，李马克就坐在他对面的书桌前温习功课。  
本来在主人面前，李马克都是要站着的。但最近香港总下雨，天气潮湿，他腿伤犯了……站着站着忍不住往门边靠，李东赫一看就明白过来，很贴心地拖来把椅子硬是把他按着坐下。  
李马克还在踟蹰：“少爷，这不符合规矩。”  
多新鲜呢，李东赫满不在乎地坐回去：“我就是规矩。”

说起来，这腿伤其实还得怪李东赫。  
时间倒回七年前，李东赫刚满十一岁。那年李马克从天而降，作为一个生日礼物。李东赫他爸漫不经心，眼皮都懒得抬一下，边翻文件边跟他说：“家庭教师给你辞了，你以后去外面上学吧。带着马克一起，我放心些。”  
然后李东赫就被他爹塞进了一所私立学校里，像萝卜被挪进一个新坑。  
萝卜很苦恼，因为他是一根野惯了的成都春不老，现在进了一片规规矩矩的胡萝卜地，忒憋屈。他闷了好大一口气，猛地吹完蛋糕上所有蜡烛，心里发牢骚：我不想要保镖，我只想要爸爸好好陪我过生日。  
但是孩子嘛，小时候没有得到过的温情，变成大人时就不会想要了。等李东赫长大后他爸年纪渐渐上来，衰败的心时不时想重温一下父子间的亲情，李东赫就很抗拒。  
早干嘛去了？  
他一开始对李马克也很抗拒。家庭教师比学校可好糊弄多了……而且他跟李马克同进同出，老觉得很别扭。怎么说呢，十二岁的李马克脸上还带点婴儿肥，但已经看得出剑眉星目，冷淡的表情盖掉了年龄的稚气。身上的校服熨烫得一丝不苟，皮鞋锃亮，反射出天边的云彩，让李东赫怀疑自家没出息的小狗扣扣偷摸给他舔过。反观李东赫，爬树时把书包带子剐破了一半，偷吃肠粉蹭上去的酱油印子在胸口都干透了。  
他俩走在一起，任何一个视力良好的人都要认为李马克才是真正的少爷。  
李东赫那时处于混沌之中尚未开化，孩童的天真与愚昧一脉相承。在他的眼中，李马克的英俊和矜贵显然是他自己的罪过。他不敢剔骨还父，无法怨恨自己的父亲，便转头恨起来这个小保镖来。  
李马克长得比自己好，成绩也比自己好，怎么看起来，都觉得他才是父亲理想中的亲生儿子。

一开始只是些言语上的挑衅。比如李马克早晨来叫他起床上学，手里牵着刚遛回来的扣扣，李东赫眼都没睁开就开始阴阳怪气：“狗留下，下等人出去。”  
小孩子的坏都在明处，他刻薄得几乎称得上愚蠢了。  
李马克倒没什么反应，松开扣扣的狗链就顺手带上房门离开。“下等人”对他而言，也不是什么太过分的称谓。爸妈去世后在舅舅家寄居的那段日子，虽然没至于忍饥挨饿，但已经让他学会看人眼色。  
马克的容忍没有换来善待，李东赫变本加厉。日子慢慢过去，终于发展到有一天，他哂笑道：“那不如你来替我当一当少爷？”

十一岁的李东赫还没来得及学全他父亲的阴毒，但已经学到了几分乃父的手段。父亲一向善于李代桃僵，亦或隔岸观火，这是领导者与生俱来的本事。  
当晚李父请来各界名流，精心准备一番，意欲为儿子作引荐。秘书哒哒哒一路跑上来说东赫少爷小南厅有请，结果李东赫倒好，他把李马克推了过去。  
他说不清这种行为是在报复李马克，还是父亲。又或者，两者都有？  
父亲怒不可遏的目光射向李东赫，他耸耸肩：“我？我只是一个保镖。”

李东赫毕竟还是太嫩了，他不知道三十六计里还有苦肉计，以及指桑骂槐。李东赫在鲜花和襁褓中出生，从未见过李父虐待人，父亲不在他面前做这个。  
人呢，总是对自己闻所未闻的事情无法想象。就连龙这种神物，说到底也不过是一只角似鹿头似驼眼似兔的四不像。李东赫闲得听山东吕剧，《下陈州》里唱道：听说那老包要出京，忙坏了东宫和西宫。东宫娘娘烙大饼，西宫娘娘剥大葱。  
李马克几乎被李父活活打死，当着自己儿子的面。鼻血和各处的血混在一起分不清楚，腿骨跟着断掉一根。李东赫第一次知道原来血液的气味带着分量，分子弥散到空气中仿佛剧毒的重金属，腐蚀了李东赫的心脏与双目。  
哦，原来黑社会是这样的。  
哦，原来李马克不是一个假想敌，他只是一个可怜虫。

从某种程度来说，或许李东赫带有一些抖S的情结。鼻青脸肿的李马克不再有任何威胁的意义，李东赫就收敛了不少。他带着一个瘸了腿的保镖，继续上学。在马克康复起来之前他总是频频伸出手试图搀扶，仿佛这位断掉的腿部神经错连到了自己的双臂上……以一场私刑为媒，形成一项条件反射。李马克趔趄一下，李东赫的心就跟着也磕绊一下。他突然产生了一种错觉：我和马克哥难道是一种命运共同体？  
那时的李东赫就是脾气挺大但智商有限，你问问他，两个站在不同世界中的人如何能命运相连呢？你又不是活在聊斋志异里。  
他们注定是剥削与被剥削的关系，除非……除非存在另一种我们常常谈及的情况，我们所有人都知道的情况。

再把时间线拉回来，我们沾些李东赫的光一起看一看现在的李马克：他已经有了青年人的样子，两颊消瘦下去，面部的线条深刻起来。不笑时容易使人有压迫感，而他又总是不笑。  
不笑他也是帅的，李东赫突然很庆幸马克哥是给黑社会做保镖，因为黑道家的仆人不必假笑。他看见过同学家里的司机来接，脸笑成一朵老菊花，褶子都展不开了。李东赫看了就替那人脸酸，觉得那样一定很累。  
所以说，李东赫果然还是少爷呢，他不懂普通人的心。在普通人的世界里，累一点都不可怕，穷才可怕。  
父亲的手下全是西装革履，如果不是见惯了血导致眼神太冷硬，看起来都像是什么业界精英。  
但李东赫知道他们只是一些地痞流氓。他总是想，畜生套上了人皮，就真的可以像人一样直立行走吗？  
这个问题暂且不表，他现在要集中精力思考怎么攻略李马克。马克哥长得好，人也好，他想，就是真跟他谈恋爱了，也完全不亏。  
但是……怎么谈呢？  
李东赫很泄气，泄气的同时又有些恼怒。  
他没话找话，问李马克，你腿还疼吗？  
李马克很尊敬地回答他，说少爷，现在不疼了。  
李东赫又开始哪壶不开提哪壶。他说，你不怪我吗？我把你害成这样。  
但李马克就还只是摇摇头，脸上的表情没什么变化。明明是他挨的打，他的反应却总比李东赫平淡很多。连这样的毒打都不会让他怨恨对方，那什么才能让他真正激动呢？李马克只是说：“不怪……我知道那不是你的本意。”  
这样的对话进行过很多次，已经成为一种固定的模式。每次李东赫问李马克一个问题，他都会回答：不……啊，我知道……。  
李东赫生气了，他讨厌李马克这副对他了如指掌的姿态。他啪地一声把剧本合起来：“你知道什么！”

3  
别看李马克现在这么轻描淡写，那次他真的被打得很惨，差点没了半条命。  
命运往往很莫测，如果不是那场毒打，他们也许就永远都只是雇佣关系。但这么说又太残忍了……就算李马克再坚强，被打的时候他也只有十二岁，还是个孩子。  
李东赫也只是十一岁，他没想到自己的恶作剧会酿成大祸。李马克挨完打便被拖走，去哪儿了呢？有钱人就这点不好，虽然是自己的家，但占地太大，有些地方连李东赫也不是很清楚。这都是正常的，有时熟悉的角落里藏着不熟悉的罪恶，认识了许多年的人也会有自己认不出的一面，这没什么。  
李东赫最后在家里的一间下房找到了李马克。房里就他一个人，奄奄一息，血粘着身下的床单凝固了就撕不下来，两条眉毛很痛苦地纠在一起，嘴唇干得开裂，身边连壶水也没。  
……如此说来，李马克又是幸运的，幸运在他跟了个还是小孩的主人。小孩怕他死，着急忙慌地把他从地下室拖出来，又给他请了医生。  
不然他大概就死在十二岁了，感染和失血过多哪一条都够要他的小命。数年之后李东赫知道了有一种叫做扫雷的电脑游戏，大概琢磨出穷人和富人的区别：穷人的一辈子就是在玩扫雷，夹着尾巴在人生的地图上孜孜不倦地种满小旗，能平安终老已经是一种难得的运气。稍微倒霉一点，踏错一步，就是不可挽回的万劫不复。  
而富人呢？富人负责给穷人埋雷。  
李东赫其实不是一个多么善良的人，但是当时他年龄小哇……而且，虽然总是对李马克阴阳怪气，但他从小没人玩，多少还是把这位保镖当成半个哥哥待的。一天之内，昨天还很英俊的马克哥哥现在完全不像个人，满脸淤血，一点都不好看了。  
他不明白，他很困惑。他只是在开玩笑，为什么马克哥要挨这种打？家里的司机祥叔是六六年从大陆偷渡来香港的。他说，因为家里出乱子了，不能随便说话。什么乱子？祥叔不愿细讲，李东赫想象不出是怎样的恐怖使他三缄其口。毕竟……这都过去这么多年了呀。

东赫母亲走得早，小时候都是陈妈讲故事哄他睡觉。他就依葫芦画瓢，蹲在李马克面前絮絮叨叨。没有故事怎么办呢？就讲生活里的琐碎吧，反正他话多，嘴皮子灵活。  
那天晚上月亮很圆，圆得像太阳变过来的。陈妈以前家在北京，不愿意改口，这个年代了还管北京叫北平。她说北平连春天都冷，但是没关系，家里多烧几天炕就行。李东赫干巴巴地讲着，一直没反应的李马克总算吭气儿了。他仍然阖着眼，很勉强地张嘴，声音嘶哑地从喉咙里挤开一条路，像刚从沙漠里挖出来：“你先别说话了……让我睡一会儿吧。”  
李东赫啃着手指头，第一次乖乖闭嘴。他心里说：我也想让你睡啊。可是我害怕你睡着了醒不过来……

还好，第二天太阳照旧升起，陈妈敲敲门进来给李东赫送早茶，熟睡中的李马克也准时睁开了眼。  
还好，他还小，小孩子容易抗不住灾，但真要恢复起来了好转得也快。不过两周，李马克脸上身上的青紫消了大半，脸色日益红润，只剩下腿还没复原，伤筋动骨一百天嘛。  
春天也一样。李东赫在冬天盼望它来的时候，春天是个小气鬼，总在磨磨蹭蹭，像是很不情愿来似的。不过春天一旦到了，就会变得很慷慨，新官上任三把火一样改写整个世界，仿佛永远不会离开。  
就比方说现在。学校外面有棵结果子的枇杷树，春分还没过去多久，树上一簇簇的果实就已经开始上色，像是能吃了。  
李东赫每天经过它就走不动路，口水滴答答，他最馋这个。  
——小少爷挺怪，家里阿姨买的他瞧不上，偏要树上现摘下来的。  
放在平日里李马克就爬上去给他采了。但他腿还没好…李东赫尴尬起来，把书包往李马克怀里一塞：“我去，我去。”  
李马克目瞪口呆，看着他跟只小猴一样攀上学校围墙：“你慢点！”  
黄澄澄的枇杷挂在枝头，被学校门口的路灯映成一盏盏近乎透明的小灯笼。树杈太细软，李东赫不敢爬，只能曲线救国。他边扯边往李马克怀里砸：“马克哥，接住啦！”  
时令的枇杷完全褪去酸涩的气息，非常清甜可口。  
李东赫哧溜一下从围栏上滑下来，手心满是铁锈的味道。他急急地在校服上蹭了两把，眼巴巴瞅着李马克：“快让我尝尝！”  
李东赫的眼睛是亮晶晶的深褐色，像两颗枇杷核。  
凤凰山始终在城外守候，浅水湾静默不语，他们眼前的这棵枇杷树更是从未吝惜过植物特有的忠实与温柔。华灯初上，维多利亚港波光粼粼，承载着无数刚刚出生和消逝的感情，因为分量相似所以完美地抵消，由此海水才得以如此平静。  
李马克依然站得笔挺。他浑身上下一尘不染，唯独双手捧着一堆脏兮兮的枇杷果。

这是打一巴掌再给个甜枣吗？谁也不知道李东赫究竟是怎么想的，收买一个小保镖？假如这是一场蓄谋已久的“收买”，是成长中的少年领主为自己培养年轻的羽翼，那李东赫实在是很会见人下菜。毕竟几粒枇杷，也就只能对十几岁的毛孩子才管用吧？  
如果以上猜想成立，那么李东赫的行为可以称得上是很没有前后逻辑。因为他总是逃课，还专逃射击，空手道…等等。  
李东赫说，他对这些不感兴趣。  
不感兴趣！老天爷，这是学保命的东西，要什么兴趣？  
李东赫的爹很头疼，又拿儿子没办法，脑袋都大了。于是就罚他下跪，逃一次课跪一个钟头。李东赫跪在父亲的小南厅门前，期待着这扇门永远不要向自己开启。  
李父很有品味，装修风格采用了古朴的中日式庭院。左右皆对称，李东赫跪在子午线上，像被东西半球斩成两截。天渐渐黑了，万物在黑暗里只剩下轮廓，因为熟悉所以不会引起人的恐慌。然而真的是只有陌生的事物才会让人迷茫吗？父亲从前为了吓唬他，常与他讲起自己年轻时的故事，比如因为讲错一句话被四柄枪顶着头，罚饮整瓶威士忌。李东赫很奇怪，他们明明讲的是同一门母语，为什么会时时觉得难以互相理解？  
李东赫听父亲吹牛一点都不觉得崇拜，他只觉得可怕。  
语言早就被诅咒了。也许以前语言是一面干净的玻璃，里外的人不用接触也能清楚地见面，友好地问候。现在玻璃被打得粉碎，碎片尖厉胜过最锋利的兵刃，轻轻剌上一下，就是开绽的皮肉与鲜血。  
他问李马克：我不想杀人，也不想别人杀我。为什么我要学保命，必须得你死我活吗，我们就不能井水不犯河水地一起活下去吗？  
难道他出生那天妇产科医院出了一些差错，他父母把他给抱错了？也许那个被抱错的孩子就一直在冥冥之中等待着，等着在成年那天夺回应该属于他的东西。那就来吧，他什么都愿意给出去，反正他对这里的一切都毫无眷恋，除了……他转过头，看见了夜色里站成一株小白杨的李马克。  
“马克哥…如果我不是李东赫的话，你还会这么照顾我吗？”  
李马克站在他身后，对这句话不置可否。他只是说：  
“不学就不学吧，我会保护你的，少爷。”

他的语气很寡淡。一个下人，怎么这么对主人说话？不过李东赫不生气。李马克腿还没好利索，出入拄单拐，站久了容易累。但是李东赫在小南厅门口跪着，他就也跟着不走，执拗得活像他身后那棵坚持不开花的刺桐。  
主人受罚仆从也要陪着吗，李家什么时候有了这条规矩？如果没有，那李马克为什么站在这儿呢？

李东赫是一个很有同理心的人。他自己只是跪了半天，就腿麻膝盖痛浑身都发酸，不由得联想，那天晚上浑身上下一块好皮都不剩的马克哥肯定更难受。  
他一想就也跟着难受，一难受就心里很空虚，空虚时人总是不想自己个儿待着。于是他跟李马克说：“马克哥，晚上我们一起睡吧。”  
说完了他才觉得不合适。他虽然小，但一直养尊处优的，已经开始顾忌“主子”的尊严。怎么能跟下人躺一个被窝啊……他觉得自己肯定是跪傻了，什么疯话都往外说。  
而且李马克没动静，他怎么能没动静？？自己都这么示好了，他是不是给脸不要脸。  
李东赫难堪起来，脸朝里一躺，只往外留了个后脑勺，粗声粗气地使唤李马克：“出去记得关灯！”  
他觉得自己真丢人。  
结果李马克没走，他站在床边犹豫了一会儿，隔着被子拍了拍李东赫。  
“你给我腾点地方啊。”

他俩不该有任何情感上的交集的。但是青春期嘛…青春期是一片世外桃源，是殷素素与张翠山的无人岛，毒女和大侠也能做夫妻。像某个运动服牌子说的那样，一切皆有可能！后来李东赫早就不会流泪，但想起那段时间总会鼻头一酸。  
那几年美好到不真实，像是借来的一样。

4  
剧社每周二下午排练。转眼又是一个崭新的周二，李东赫依然没能“拿下”李马克，但戏该排还是得排……他努力振作精神，走上台跟“罗密欧”把词重新过了一遍。  
他等着听社长训话了。谁知社长又惊又喜两眼放光，兴奋地拿本子卷成纸筒砸他脑袋：“你这次很有感觉啊！”  
李东赫躲避她的攻击：“什么感觉？”  
社长收回胳膊，又端庄起来，双手攥着剧本放在胸前：“当然是爱情的感觉啊，爱情。”  
爱情？可他这几天做什么了吗，无非和马克哥待在一起…  
算了，也许表演的灵感就是像白驹过隙一样稍纵即逝！而他碰巧抓住机会把闪条缝的大门彻底敞开了，仅此而已。  
李东赫本以为这就算万事大吉，谁知社长又想鲜点子了……她说我们既然要演莎士比亚，就得还原经典。现在大家都熟悉剧情了，回去把原版台词背一下，下下周我们用英语排。

李东赫傻眼了，他觉得自己像西天取经的倒霉和尚，好容易熬过火焰山又来到了通天河。他也知道他的发音完全让人不敢恭维，没办法，只能再次朝优等生李马克求助。  
还好李马克比他大一岁，找他做老师也不算太丢人…前些年台湾出了部讲师生恋的电影，叫《窗外》，引得李东赫对这种禁断情缘浮想联翩。多少也是因为十八岁的林青霞清水出芙蓉天然去雕饰，美得叫人见之忘俗。  
李东赫想得挺美，但他不是林青霞呀……李马克很用心，用心得简直有点过分了。他从音标教起！李东赫是真的想学没错，可是他主子当惯了……脸皮薄。现在念一句词要被小保镖挑出八个毛病，他一点面子都没有了。  
他在心里骂人：我们又不是真的师生，李马克你凭什么这么难为我！  
他们当然不是师生了。《窗外》名字清新无害内容却广踩红线，在台湾被禁映长达三十五年。他们呢？他们不过是对普普通通的青梅竹马而已。

最近到秋天了，天气凉爽了许多，不再像夏天那样竹凉席上都一躺一层汗。李马克光教他念音标就念到后半夜，李东赫直起腰，看见窗外漫天繁星，抬头是屋檐底下的燕子巢，低头是家里大黄狗简易的狗舍。大黄性情温顺，连扣扣小时候都喝过她奶。她最近养崽了，此刻四个小毛球大概正挤在妈妈肚子底下睡得香。李东赫说：“要不你今晚别走了，在这儿睡吧。”  
他已经尽力把语气放得理所应当了，但李马克显然很迟疑。他刚从椅背上拿起外套，听少爷这么一说，没有马上放下，但也不好立刻就穿上，只好顺便先搭在臂弯里。  
李东赫有些紧张，表面还是故作轻松：小时候不都一起？  
李马克总是先礼后兵，看着非常通情达理，但说服起来就很难。而且他长得英俊，不是那种匹夫的勇武，也不是纨绔子弟的油头粉面。李马克眉目深邃，带着不该为人之下的骄傲…没道理的话从他嘴里说出来都显得有道理。  
“少爷您也说了，那是小时候。”  
……嗯，现在这床对两个大男孩来说，有点小了。李马克哪句都没错，就是听起来冷冰冰。搁在平时李东赫可能会懒得跟冰棍废话，干脆摆摆手叫他滚蛋，但那天晚上他有点忧郁，睫毛从上眼睑一根根垂下来，整个人没精打采：  
“小时候…咱们就不能跟小时候一样吗？”  
平时闹腾的人忧郁起来杀伤力还是很大的，连一向不善解语的李马克都发现了他不对劲。他想，自己是不是对少爷太严苛了？也许他以后该再温柔些。

可李马克认真起来就难免忘记这一点。他那年十九岁，擅长以严肃粉饰自己的羞涩。自从开始辅导李东赫背台词，他就时常搬出一副班主任式的古板面孔。李东赫叫苦不迭，差点弃学。  
“上次你说要回去练的那段呢？”  
“嗯…这个…哥我听说今天学校篮球队要训练，你要去看看么？”李东赫缓缓把迈出书房门的一条腿收回来，顾左右而言他。  
李马克不会上这种当。“背给我听听。”  
李马克，究竟该说你是会做人、还是不会呢？如果说你太不知变通，可是你跟李家上下的关系都算是不错，从没跟任何一个人发过脾气；如果说你是圆滑过头，那为什么偏偏对着李家小少爷你要这么事事较真？

“那个…不要对着太阳起誓？它，它是变化无常的，每个月都有阴晴圆缺…你要是指着它起誓，也许你的爱情就会……”  
李东赫结结巴巴。  
李马克被噎到叹气：“怎么想，阴晴圆缺也不是太阳啊？”  
“记错了，是月亮。”  
李东赫眼睛一亮：“对啊！是月亮！太阳，太阳…太阳才不会言而无信。”  
李东赫健康的肤色里透出一阵嫣红，像甜腻腻的红皮番薯。落日的余晖慷慨地映进他双眸，目光不要钱，所以比金币更加闪闪发亮。李马克感到一阵眩晕，这就是太阳！太阳纡尊降贵，来到他面前，谦卑地请求他接受一点灿烂的光，今天的夕阳就是明日的朝阳。只要你愿意做夸父……只要你不害怕渴死。

李东赫用英语又念了两遍，月亮，月亮。可是连成整句时他就舌头打结，上下门牙难分难舍，李马克看得都笑了。李东赫干着急：“哥你真没良心，你别光笑啊…你也帮帮我。”  
李马克眨了下眼睛，努力平息自己的笑意：“怎么帮你？”  
李马克刚刚笑了很久，一贯平静的脸上带了点酡红，看起来比平日里生动不少。他下巴刮得很光滑，一说话喉结跟着上下移动，勾得李东赫总走神。他翻了两页原版剧本，看见罗密欧和朱丽叶在此之前有段接吻的戏份。这段在他们正式的版本里当然是删掉了，但他当时心不在焉，嘴一快就说：“背台词得背，还有吻戏也得练练吧。”  
这话说得很不负责任……所以他怎么也没想到，李马克会把这句话当真。  
李马克不笑了。  
他不鸣则已一鸣惊人，凑上来轻轻地吻了一下李东赫的两瓣嘴唇。

5  
李马克问他：“练会了没？”  
会了，会了……肯定会了。  
放在现在李东赫大抵会说还不够，我舌头在里面呢，你得进来跟它打打招呼。可他当时是怎么回应的？说了些什么？他竟然完全不记得了。也许那一刻他本来就不需要半点思想，像大黄的小毛球们只需安心钻进妈妈的怀里，他也只需放空大脑做一粒小枇杷果，把自己全心全意托付给李马克的亲吻就好。  
李东赫后来醒过神，分不清是自己傻了还是李马克傻了。他一边怀疑李马克是死心眼惯了不懂玩笑为何物，一边战战兢兢地唯恐李马克当老师当上瘾，真的只把这个吻当作一次毫无意义的探索，纠结了老半天。  
李马克难以置信地皱起眉，他说当然没有。  
李东赫有很多问题，他又问，那你不觉得奇怪吗，你知道接吻是什么意思的吧？  
李马克一向信奉说不如做，于是李东赫得到了第二个货真价实的亲吻。“不奇怪啊，我知道的。”  
又是“不……我知道”。但李东赫那天心情很好，所以他原谅了这个句式。

恋爱时人会产生许多不切实际的比喻和想象，把恋人比作太阳，或者月光。但是哪里有那么遥不可及呢……比如亲吻李东赫时，李马克就只是感受到了人类的柔软和温度，仅此而已。  
他的李东赫最多只是一朵小花，香喷喷，软绵绵的。  
东赫意乱情迷地躺到床上，闭上眼睛张开圆圆的嘴：马克哥…  
然后就被口水淋漓地一通舔。李东赫惊讶，李马克走这个风格？睁开眼一看，嚯，扣扣怎么上床了。  
李东赫把狗丢到一边，继续热情地拉拢李马克。  
海妖塞壬用自己的歌喉吸引过往的水手，李东赫的伎俩可不止这些。他还有甜蜜的舌头，结实颀长的身体，一张很漂亮的脸，汗水浸透了床单，多余的那部分就留存在皮肤上面，摸一把满手都是滑腻。李马克抖了一下：“少爷？”  
李东赫嫌他扫兴：“叫什么少爷……”  
李东赫想，他才不是塞壬！塞壬多邪恶啊，总是引得航船触礁失事。他可不害人，他只是一只献祭的小人鱼，张开大腿勾着马克哥的腰，等着他把自己拍打成白花花的泡沫……然而李马克太没出息了，他这艘船立刻就跟没人掌舵了似的，晕头转向地往李东赫身体里撞。

李东赫挺花痴的。家里佣人大多相貌平平，年纪也不小，眉清目秀的小保镖站在他们中间相当扎眼。李马克现在长大了，宽肩长腿，绕着黑眼珠的睫毛过于浓密，容易让人看不出情绪。因为看不出情绪，所以李东赫不由自主地被吸引。  
他爱李马克的这双眼睛，时不时就捧住他脸亲了又亲。李马克多帅啊，他看了就流口水，跟小时候见了枇杷果似的。  
于是他就常以表演话剧需要体验生活为理由把李马克往床上带。他挺不要脸地舔李马克喉结，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔：“哥得让我体验一下少女心事……”瞧瞧，脸皮多厚啊，干点下流事儿还自诩体验派呢。李东赫光溜溜地躺在李马克怀里，带着吃饱了的餍足，伸手揽住小保镖。皮肤真滑，腹肌真紧实，这么想着他又流氓地摸上两把。李马克捏住他作乱的手，低头亲亲他：“少爷，怎么一直想演戏？”  
李马克说话总是只说一半。他其实还想问，怎么当初还要找我替你做少爷呢？  
李东赫在没人想搭理他时聒噪得像一只蜜蜂，在被提问时却又安静了，像一只夏天过去时刚刚死在树上的蝉。  
也可能他只是一只毛毛虫，以沉默作茧，想要躲过别人对他的指指点点。  
过了很久，久到李马克都以为李东赫不会再回答他了，李东赫忽然说：  
“因为不想做李东赫了。”  
演别人也好，拉别人下水也罢……只要可以不做李东赫就好了。  
前者是一种短暂的逃避，后者已经被证实了，不可行。马克哥何其无辜，他差点害死他。

李东赫心里可以断定，如果他不再是李东赫了，父亲一定不会再要他。李家对小儿子是否可爱毫无关心，李家只需要一个继承人。  
父爱是怎样的呢，父亲的慈爱里总是带着某种期待、掌控、自以为是的安排以及毋庸置疑的笃定。  
至于李马克究竟爱不爱他？这件事他没问过。自幼丧母、父亲可有可无的李东赫感知爱的灵敏度有如一只嗅觉超群的鬣狗。单凭李马克愿意拥抱一个曾经害得自己断掉一条腿的死敌这一点，他就能断定——李马克爱他。

6  
现在让我们的李马克先生来说说，他是怎么想的。  
对于他，读者们肯定有很多想问的问题。比如说：  
你认为李东赫是怎样一个人？  
你对李东赫抱有怎样一种感情？  
你觉得李东赫作为一个主人是合格的吗？  
在你和李东赫朝夕相处的几年里，有哪些值得怀念的回忆？  
你爱李东赫吗？  
……  
但他只是安静着，不太愿意说，仿佛一切都可以交给旁人定夺。搞什么，笔者又不是没有灵魂的挖掘机！又或者他只是生了我的气，因为我询问他的每一个问题里都带着李东赫的名字……所以跟前面比起来，这个故事的后半部分可能会凌乱一些。  
李马克那天几乎什么都没有回答，除了一句：他从没见过李东赫这样的孩子。

笔者就开始揣测了：是这样的孩子，还是这样的…少爷？  
李马克想象不到，是因为他也做过少爷。  
许多人都听说过的，比李东赫家更加显赫一时的另一个李家。那时李马克还不叫李马克，他父母抱着辞海费劲地查了半天才编出一个文绉绉的名字：叫敏亨吧。  
敏言慎行，时运亨通。  
接下来的故事就很老套啦，黑社会没什么情义可言，李马克，哦不，李敏亨的李家，被九龙的黄家给火并了。  
两家合为一家，不是什么结亲似的喜事。亏得敏亨母亲头脑清醒，女人对危险的预判向来精准无懈可击。她提前把敏亨送到远房表舅家，这才留下敏亨一条命。至于其余人……一口不剩。李东赫读倚天屠龙记时很爱殷素素，黄家杀起人来偏偏也跟殷素素似的不留情。  
再接下来的故事就更老套了。李敏亨被李父捡进来门来给小少爷做保镖，但又忘不了与黄家的仇。小少爷很高傲，很会折磨人，这些他都认下了。反正做奴仆不就是叫人践踏吗？他不是没有做过这种心理准备。  
李敏亨很有耐心，愿意做卧薪尝胆的勾践。  
但后来他渐渐无措，因为李东赫实在很……很状况外。他没想过黑道世家的小少爷会是这样的。  
我们先来举一个例子。比如，李敏亨自己是怎样的？敏亨父母给他请家庭教师，一个教外语，一个教管理，一个教格斗和射击，完全拿他当继承人培养。因此李敏亨年纪不大，懂得不少，抬眼认真看人时已经有了威慑性。  
在他做公子哥时，这种气质叫高贵。等到他寄人篱下时，可就有点坑了。书里是怎么说晴雯的来着？心比天高身为下贱。舅舅舅母嫌弃他，被扔进李家的集训队时也是，明里暗里都挨了上司不少整。  
所幸李东赫他老子就喜欢这样的孩子。李敏亨枪法和近身格斗在一群同侪里遥遥领先，一开口就是流利的英语，理所应当被送到了小少爷身边。  
可李东赫完全不像个小少爷！天啊，连他一开始对自己的奚落和羞辱都只是出于一种孩子气的残忍，这份残忍与某种可望不可即的愿望一脉相连……李敏亨原以为那是他所熟悉的，来自上等人的优越感和仗势欺人，却没想到自己猜错了。甩掉这层壳的李东赫柔软又透明，他到底是一只无害的蝉？还是一条阴险的毒蛇？  
李敏亨有个优点，就是不太会纠结自己搞不清楚的问题。他站在郁郁葱葱的枇杷树下，看着院墙上头发乱蓬蓬的李东赫，发现树梢极不起眼的地方悄悄爬上一颗星星。  
东赫喜欢枇杷，他想。

下等人仰视上等人，太刺眼，只能看到一圈毛毛扎扎的光辉，就像从地球上遥望月球，距离抹平了她脸上数不胜数的陨石坑，麻子疙瘩……凡人们以为那里居住着嫦娥玉兔，是广寒宫。而上等人俯视下等人，也是看不清楚的，因为枯井深不见底，投石进去都没有回音。这一点，李东赫听的那部吕剧已经作过贴切的形容了。  
但李敏亨这种昔日贵胄又落魄的，就已经跳出了阶层之外，仿佛站在第三缝隙里看世界。他端详着李东赫，绞尽脑汁，像研究一道没有给出受力条件的物理题。  
李东赫到底想做什么？  
他正一筹莫展之际，物理题的难度加大了！李东赫喜欢上了表演——这不是变色龙穿迷彩服，多此一举吗？  
李东赫的脸上慢慢爬上红晕，他说他要体验生活。  
李敏亨心里悚然一惊：难道他不是变色龙？

李东赫当然不是变色龙，他只是一个情窦初开的小傻瓜而已。小傻瓜又很聪明，只用一句话就回答了李敏亨所有的问题。  
他说：只是不想做李东赫。  
做朱丽叶，做麦克白夫人，做什么他都愿意。这个世界上难道没有一个容许他躲起来不做李东赫的地方吗？当地的剧院叫他很失望，排的都是什么垃圾啊！剧社的同学分享给他一份莎士比亚的话剧在全球巡演的日程单，什么时候才会来香港呢？  
威廉·莎士比亚，一个陌生的外国老头嘛，都死了几百年了。但李东赫总觉得他是易于理解的，比身边的任何一个人都更甚。

李东赫喜欢演女孩，他平日里就和异性玩得好。是不是因为丧母的关系？李东赫不知道。他问过在家做事很久的陈妈：我妈妈是什么样的人？  
李东赫的母亲，是李东赫父亲的反面，信奉与人为善，从来不为难下人。平日里爱弹琴，爱养花。她的目光太温驯，声音太羞怯，注定没法做大佬身边的女人，只好躲到丈夫身后去。  
要说她身上有多少优点呢？大概不多不少，刚刚够让东赫父亲对她永生难忘。只可惜她福薄，生下东赫便匆匆撒手人寰。听说东赫的名字就是她取的，因为生下东赫时，刚好有一缕阳光顺着东边的门窗爬进来，照在她苍白的脸上。  
父亲的铁石心肠和母亲的优柔寡断会在李东赫身上同时保留下来吗？如果可以，两者该如何和谐地共存呢？  
那时笔者和李东赫都没有想通，笔者是因为脑子笨，李东赫则是因为当局者迷。其实关于这个问题，李东赫的父母早已给出答案了：一个对着手无缚鸡之力的妻子才会变得柔软，一个甘愿为了丈夫决然跟家族反目，不顾代价地嫁给他…没有人会是彻底的阴或阳，就像每块磁铁都必然存在南北两极。  
李东赫父亲也曾捉住过他在家里温习剧目，劈头盖脸一顿骂后却没有立刻没收他的剧本？不是他突然开明，只是因为那一刻，他在儿子脸上看见了亡妻的神态…三分的娇弱，两分的天真，再加上五分的妩媚。  
李东赫眉眼弯弯，笑起来五官便失去棱角，那是妻子的特点。

李东赫后来又一次演男性角色，演的是亨利四世中的哈里王子，未来的亨利五世。他枕在李马克大腿上看剧本，翻到最后一页时喃喃念出声：“我不认识你，老头儿……现在醒过来，我憎恨自己做过的梦。”  
李东赫现在十八岁了，依然爱哭鼻子。他呜呜咽咽把眼泪鼻涕全蹭在李马克的西装料裤子上，湿了一大片。李马克身体一僵，把他脑袋掰过来，抹抹脸：“怎么伤心了？”  
李东赫打着哭嗝，冲他扬了扬手里的剧本。  
李马克接过来扫了一眼，满纸的山呼”吾王万岁“啊……这有什么好哭？他丈二和尚摸不着头脑，只好又拿袖子给少爷擦脸。  
——李马克现在可埋汰了，吃李东赫吃剩的，穿李东赫穿过的。小少爷有时吃完东西没漱口就想亲嘴，他也得应着。  
李东赫这小邋遢鬼，看见自家保镖委曲求全还挺嘚瑟。他扑到李马克怀里揪着一片衬衣反复揉搓，把那片平整的布料碾成一块烂糟糟的腌咸菜才满意。  
他揉着揉着，又瘪嘴了：“我真的必须做这个吗？”  
李马克搂着他：“不想就可以不做吧？”  
李东赫摇摇头，不吭声了。他不是不愿意做亨利五世，他这是老毛病犯了……不想做李东赫。

李东赫的一只手从李马克的衬衣袖子里钻进去，找到一道鞭痕。另一只手把衬衣下摆从西装裤里扯出来，伸到他小腹，又是一片伤疤。这是白天，太阳明晃晃地在窗外照着，李马克“哗”地一把拉上窗帘，懒洋洋地躲开东赫的性骚扰：“又要体验生活？”  
李东赫执拗地抚摸那条痕迹，细胞增殖与胶原增生使它突兀地高出体表，并呈现出鲜嫩的肉粉色。为什么陈旧的伤口要靠这样脆弱幼稚的肉芽来治愈？李东赫想起旱季乡村干涸的土地，皲裂的罅隙像朝着天空张大的嘴，沉默地呐喊，那里寸草不生，求天天不应叫地地不灵，却依然会在一场大雨后彻底地销声匿迹，光复如新。而他留给李马克的伤害则会永永远远留在原地，既在对方身上也在自己心里。  
他知道李马克不会继续在意，他会在黄昏的学校门口买好烤红薯等他一同放学，他说没关系；在雨天把东赫忘记的扣扣从外面带回屋里来，他说没关系；在他罚跪时跟他身后的刺桐树站在一起，他说没关系——李马克永远会不计前嫌地原谅自己，就像榕树体贴藤蔓，露水宽恕阳光。  
可李东赫还是忍不住摸着那些印记，心疼地说我欠你的，你现在下雨天腿还会不舒服。  
李马克却笑了，他把李东赫抱起来亲，东赫的嘴巴生得漂亮，唇珠饱满，齿如编贝。亲够了以后才说，对，你欠我的。

那几年有多好呢？记忆的村落长满了半人高的杂草，李东赫在许多房屋中徒劳地穿行，试图找到写着“青春”的那一间。真破败啊，别人的回忆也都是这样吗？他被困在梦里百寻不得，走到哪里都是紧闭着门的小南厅，最好一次不过他演亨利四世的舞台…可舞台上无演员下无观众，一块落满灰尘的红幕布于他有何意义？李东赫走得脚底板都磨破，拖着斑斑血迹磨蹭到最尽头，终于看见一处隐蔽的庭院。庭院上了锁，但他认得这就是自己在找的那座……因为墙头枝叶婆娑，一棵枇杷树默默探出头来。  
如今的枇杷果还甜吗？他不知道，学校门前的枇杷树被砍了，他再也没吃过。  
李东赫连滚带爬扑到门前，发疯般砸起门来。  
“别砸别砸啊”，这鬼地方居然还有管理员。  
管理员冲李东赫咧咧嘴：“这门是有钥匙的呀。”  
李东赫呆坐在他面前，像一只蠢鸡：“什么钥匙？”  
“你知道的。”  
李东赫真笨，他想不起来。  
管理员无奈，写了一张字条递到他面前。  
李东赫盯着那三个字看了又看，笑了几声，险些流下泪来。  
原来这里有钥匙，钥匙的名字叫李马克。

7  
谁也不知道李东赫父亲究竟是怎么想的，居然会允许一个保镖继续读大学。也许他是看出李马克对于儿子的特别，想要培养一个更有能力的人留在他身边？反正1987年的冬天刚刚过去的时候，李东赫快要高中毕业，李马克也已经在港大读了逾半年。  
同学间一时非常流行互写同学录，封皮印金箔，内页是水纹纸。李东赫也热衷上了，卖力得像刚恢复生产的水牛犁地，写着写着突然想起来问李马克：“你去年毕业写这些了吗？”  
李马克坐在书桌前，眼皮也不掀一下：“嗯…好像写了吧。”  
李东赫跳到书桌上坐着：“为什么没让我写一张？我也要给你写！”  
……因为你并不是他同学？但李马克没反驳，只是转身从书柜里扒拉出一本同学录塞给他。  
李东赫很好哄，转眼把自己那点儿抗议忘得一干二净，啵一声在李马克脸上亲了一口：“我写完就给你。”

李马克成年后便开始打两份工，除了给少爷做保镖，还得时不时陪同李父外出。虽然充场面的次数居多，李东赫仍是老大不愿意，嫌那样太危险。他情不自禁伸出手指描摹马克哥的眉眼，长这么帅干什么？他后来跟着同学一起补看了英雄本色，看到周润发坐在太平山顶，他说香港的夜景真美，以前我从来没有看到过。这么美的东西很快就消逝了，真是不甘心。  
十九岁的李东赫心里充满了许多虚无缥缈的患得患失，他总觉得眼前的好日子像场梦。李马克搂住他往怀里拢，不紧不慢地安慰：没有关系，反正人生的本质就是痛苦。你知道叔本华的钟摆理论吧？人生就是像钟摆一样在痛苦与无聊之间摆来摆去……  
这算哪门子安慰呢，还好李东赫听不懂：什么种菜理论？  
李马克选择了沉默。他吻了一下小少爷的发顶：“只是工作而已，我不会有事情的。”

众所周知，主角在说完这种话之后剧情往往就会出现转折，会走到改写他们命运的关键点，本文自然也不能免俗。一周后李马克照例和李父一起参加一场聚会，却是门窗紧闭帘帷重重的秘密会议。室内明亮，所以他一眼就认出了桌子对面坐的是仇人，是害得他家破人亡的黄老板。  
灯光突然变得刺眼，李马克不敢低头，只掩饰性地半阖上了眼。  
那一刻他是什么心情呢，大概与林平之见到余沧海无异……他喉头发甜，津液变成鲜血几乎在他嗓子里凝固。他以为自己会马上失去理智，然而他没有。李马克眼前出现了三月的足球场，五月的池塘，父亲养的水浮莲下藏着几尾大金鱼，母亲在八月晒干的桂花不再有人惦记着收起。它们哀怨地叹息，悲切地哭泣，却又在抚慰他——它们说不要害怕，不用着急。他那时想，还好他长得与父母不太相像，不会立刻被人认出来。枪就插在他的腰匣里，黑沉沉仿佛变成磁铁，将他的右手往枪柄上吸引。但李马克忍住了，几天后李家和黄家合伙用做洗钱的公司即将上市，他要等到庆典那一天。  
也许所有复仇的心理里都包含了“公之于众”四个字，他才不甘心让黄总死得悄无声息，死在这狭小的会议室里。

他什么都准备好了，子弹，枪，还有他的一条命。在这之前只剩下一件必须完成的事情。偏偏最近东赫学校活动太多，打算先在宿舍住几天，也没跟他说。李马克在家左等右等不见东赫人影，很是着急，问过陈妈才知道小少爷最近都不回家。他等不起了，只好专门去学校找人。李东赫被他喊出来时刚洗完澡，额发和鬓角都湿漉漉的，往下淌了几滴水，被李马克伸手轻轻拂掉。  
李东赫不知情，以为他马克哥寂寞了，喜滋滋地扑过去用两条胳膊环住他脖子，身上还带着干净的水汽。“才几天没见就这么想我吗？”  
他突然说不出话来。东赫不爱锻炼，身体很柔软，四肢很纤细。他把这个同姓但没有血缘关系的弟弟搂进怀抱里，“嗯。”  
李东赫都傻了，往日李马克可不会搭这种茬……  
李马克努力沉住气，想好好跟东赫温存一会儿。他啄吻小少爷的脸颊，再到耳朵，最后移到脖子上。  
李东赫的脸红了一片，他搂住李马克后背故作娇羞了一下，“哎呀……这还在外面……”  
他们正站在学校里小情侣最热衷钻的情人林里。李马克把头埋到李东赫肩膀上，不为所动。他说别装了，这根本没人。  
李东赫讪讪地闭上嘴，他觉得李马克不太对劲，“你到底怎么了？”  
李马克想了想，“我有一件事情要告诉你。”  
“什么？”  
“我在被先生捡进来之前是有名字的。”  
李东赫连忙从他怀里挣脱出来，他摸摸李马克的脸，眼神迫切地看着他：“你叫什么？”  
李马克的心口一阵抽痛。他说，我叫李敏亨。

复仇很顺利。那天无雨也无风，李马克作为李家亲信级别的保镖，站在内场，距离大人物们非常近的地方。在万宝路进行曲和众人恭贺声的伴奏中，他准确无误地把一颗子弹送进了黄总的心脏。  
那一刻他什么都没有注意到，他只看见黄总的身躯轰然倒塌前震惊地看向了自己的方向。而他手中的枪早就藏到身后，很风轻云淡地笑了笑以示回敬。  
枪声让会场陷入惊恐，玻璃杯砸了一地，尖叫声此起彼伏。在极度的混乱中李马克听到了东赫父亲沉着的声音。  
“抓住他。”

事情发生的日期正好是周二，李东赫跟着剧社排练《亨利四世》。像是心电感应，他频频走神，词对上一句就忘记下一句。最后他干脆不排了，硬着头皮顶着社长的怒火一把拎起书包逃走，“对不起！”  
果然，刚到家陈妈便着急地迎上来…她说马克被老爷关到小南厅底下的地牢里了。  
李东赫不明所以，只能立刻去找父亲求情。  
父亲站在落地窗前，转过身淡淡瞧了他一眼：“你知道他是谁吧？”  
“谁？”  
“李敏亨，你知道的吧。”  
东赫很糊涂：“敏亨…怎么了？”  
李父难得拿出耐心为儿子解释来龙去脉，李东赫一时无法消化，呆住了。然而他第一时间就反应过来一个更重要的问题。李东赫成绩是不好，但他不是笨蛋。他敏锐地指出：“你早知道他是李敏亨…还带着他去见黄家的人？你是故意的！”  
李父正吹着手中碧螺春的热气，听到儿子这么说停顿了一下，没有否认。  
原来如此，李敏亨之于李父而言不过一把武器。有朝一日完成了借刀杀人，刀就必须作为一份礼物被献给黄家。黄家只会知道自己手上的人是李敏亨，而他的马克哥将会像一粒未曾发芽的种子那样腐烂在土壤里，甚至没有人会知道他曾经存在过……  
李东赫用一种难以置信的眼神看着父亲，他又惊又疑，过了一会儿目光中又夹带了一丝哀求。他喊了一声：“爸…”  
他带着难以启齿的卑微望向父亲，然而对方不予理睬。他慢慢抿了一口茶，“东赫，多一个朋友总比多一个敌人来得好，等你长大就明白了。”

长大就明白了……人都是怎样长大的？踩着李马克的白骨一定会使他站得更高，看得更远，这样他就会长大，就会更像父亲，就会成为李家下一任理想中的主人。  
李东赫的大脑中突然海啸般席卷而来无数过去的回忆，他想起小时候养过的鹦鹉，因为太过吵闹被父亲一枪打死；学校门口随心所欲乱长的枇杷树被砍倒，因为周围要盖起新的商品房。他还剩下什么呢？  
李马克死了他绝不会长大，他会疯的。

李东赫带了人，赶到小南厅门口，不出意外被父亲的手下拦住。  
“老爷吩咐了，谁都不能进去。”  
李东赫现在明白了，说话不管用。因此他一言未发，轻轻摆了一下手，他身后的人便立刻拿枪指住了这几个倒霉鬼的头。  
李东赫两根眉毛拧了起来，他现在完美地跟天真告别，已经很会复制他父亲的神态，甚至语气。他记起美国佬在独立宣言中写道，人人生来平等——放他妈的狗屁，他老子不是整天跟他反复强调物竞天择适者生存吗？很好，那他今天就来把社会达尔文主义好好贯彻到底。

他慢条斯理地说，我是李氏的太子爷，谁敢不让我进去？

8  
李马克这次比十二岁那回好一些，身上是干净的，没受伤，只是因为很久没有喝水进食，看着有些萎靡。  
李东赫看见他就气不打一处来，一脚踹完门还没解恨，劈头盖脸第一句便问：你怎么能冒这个险，你想过我吗？  
李马克愣了愣，突然有些傻乎乎地笑了。  
他说东赫，我当然想过你。  
这么多年，要不是每天想着你，我早就活不下去了。  
他多少次都觉得母亲不该把他藏去表舅家。他才明白，原来活着比死了更难受。他那时还小，对黑道上的江湖恩怨一无所知，只知道父母情深意笃家庭和睦，为何遭此横祸？他真想死，可是母亲连夜送走他是为了叫他活着，大仇未报他必须活着，还有东赫……东赫需要他活着。  
李父下令抓捕他时，他于一片兵荒马乱之中想起了东赫，恍惚间觉得很内疚。  
他知道李父不会放过自己，他想这次他大概是活不成了，东赫会不会很难过？  
李东赫的少爷脾气上来了，他怒目圆睁，一把揪住李马克的衬衣领子：“王八蛋，我说了我欠你的，可是谁给你的胆子让你欠我？”  
李东赫真不讲理。他气势汹汹把李马克从地牢拽出来，塞进一辆黑色汽车，再把一本同学录拍进李马克怀里：“快滚！”  
可旋即他又俯身过去对着驾驶座上的祥叔小声嘱咐：“祥叔…你把马克哥送到地方以后记得给他做点吃的…他连煎鸡蛋都不会我怕他饿死。”  
李东赫气鼓鼓地直起腰，像是为了自己的闲操心感到不高兴。  
祥叔点点头笑了，这两个孩子都是他看着长大的，“一定一定。”

李东赫没有跟着他们一起走，他还有一些事情亟须处理。  
六月的香港热得像蒸笼，地牢里却寒冷如冰窖。李东赫现在学会了冷酷——还是说他本来就是冷酷的？他不像李马克经历过虎落平阳被犬欺，他一直高高在上，从未摔下，他才不知道什么是人间疾苦。李东赫已识乾坤大，但他显然并不关心何为犹怜草木青。  
他说：“带进来吧。”声音不含一丝温度。  
李东赫看着父亲的人跪在地上，颤抖的腿，湿透脊背的汗。他当然知道这些人也不过一些拿钱办事、脑袋拴在裤腰带上讨生活的小卒……然而父亲阴鸷险恶的血此刻在他浑身上下奔涌起来，呼啸着灌流入双耳，变为残忍的命令。对不起，你们只是运气不好。父亲说，权力高于一切，神并不存在，上帝也不存在。因为我有了权力，所以我是神，我就是上帝。李东赫终于也开始给别人埋雷了。他在父亲的理论面前屈服，这比向父亲下跪要耻辱一万倍。屈辱使他绝望，绝望的人无所畏惧。原则他忘记了，良知他忘记了，公平与正义他忘记了，因此他说出的每一个字都掷地有声，化成野心家没有感情的判决书宣告那几个牺牲品不可挽回的命运。“打！”  
可是父亲，既然神的身份会随着权力的递交而转移，这身份又何等肮脏与廉价呢？

看见血顺着鞭痕流出来时他感受到了痛苦，这痛苦却比他想象中的稀薄。也许吧，也许他毕竟是他父亲的孩子。  
他把这几个血肉模糊的手下带到了父亲面前。他想，这还是您当年拿马克哥开刀时教给我的。现在请您过目一下，儿子这门课还及格吗？

多奇妙啊，李父一时竟不知该以什么表情面对这一切。几个人的血浸透了地毯，精致的蔷薇刺绣被玷污成黑色的大丽花，这血一半是黑，一半是红，一半是示弱，一半是挑衅。  
他素来无情，此时却陷入一瞬间的失神——儿子的眼睛漆黑如曜石，曜石为何毫无光彩？他曾经多么讨厌东赫眼睛里那种盈盈的光，光芒里写满了不务正业与妇人之仁……现在它消失了，他却并没有感受到如释重负的快感。  
也许他只是老了，人老了就总喜欢回忆，回忆起东赫六岁那年爬上树采了一堆枇杷果，说要给爸爸吃。可是他当时敷衍着把孩子轰走，后来事情一忙，那些枇杷就被忘记了。  
水果的保质期真是短暂，等他再想起来这回事时，它们都已经发霉长毛，旁边围了几只丑兮兮的绿头苍蝇。  
他早就被惩罚了，惩罚是梦见东赫的母亲雪英。她在梦里站得很远，他拼了命地往前走，可是走不动。十年生死两茫茫，而雪英都去世十九年了。时间是风，是雪，是沼泽，风把他往反方向推拒，大雪皑皑将他埋葬，沼泽缠住他全身意欲使他窒息。他呼唤雪英的名字，可雪英不愿转身也不愿回头。他很难过，他说雪英，你别这样对我。他什么时候受过这种委屈呢？妻子总是很温柔，从来没有讲过一句忤逆他的话。可是这回雪英说，你对东赫不好，你对我们的孩子不好。

他想，他们这对父子不太像父子，倒更像仇敌。然而这次谁都没有输谁也没有赢……  
李父终于愿意开口，他不明白自己为什么会妥协，是不是因为雪英？他对东赫说：“你想要我做什么？”  
李东赫毕恭毕敬地说：“什么都不要，爸爸……您把马克哥留给我就好了，可以吗？”  
儿子在讲到李马克时眼神恢复了一丁点光亮，这光亮他多么熟悉，它向来镌刻在雪英的眼睛里。

9  
李东赫坐着车往李家的别苑赶，别苑在石塘咀，无人看守，现在只有祥叔和李马克。他平静下来，靠着车座的后背喘气，才发现自己刚才出了一身汗。  
人性像岳飞他妈给岳飞刺字，平时没人看得见，卖不了钱管不了饭，关键时刻不能救命，也就他自己个儿觉得气派。李东赫抬头看见车窗玻璃上映出一张疲惫的脸，眼一花就差点没认出来。  
也许连他也不曾了解他自己…偶尔夜深人静的时候李东赫会承认自己很像父亲，但他对他又毫无敬意，他没有任何成为父亲那种人的动力。所幸他始终是直觉胜过理解，行动先于领悟，这是捕猎者和领导者的本能。就像他在读亨利四世的剧本时不自觉流泪，然而他根本就不明白自己的眼泪是因何而流。现在他隐约明白了一些，却体会到原本一无所知时有多么幸福——所有人都在为一代年轻帝王告别烟花柳巷和市井之徒而欢呼，又岂知他登基的那一刻不是在迎接更大的幻影和更空虚的世俗？  
学姐给他们讲解剧本时说，这是莎翁作品中极为酸楚又美丽的一部，但其实什么都没有发生。  
又或许人生中最重要的从来也不是了解自己，而是接纳自己？这一点马克哥做得很出色，他望尘莫及。

人对没有发生在自己身上的苦难总是难以想象，即使是恋人间也不可能做到感同身受。李东赫永远也形容不出，李马克走到今天，走到复仇成功的这一步，会有多么艰难多么辛苦。有很多人会因为无望或懦弱而放弃，也有很多人会因为仇恨和痛苦而走火入魔，李马克不是其中之一。他是金刚石，甚至连任何一种强悍的金属都无法与之比拟，因为他没有延展性……他只会破碎，不会扭曲。  
他还记得第一次见到马克哥的那天，李马克穿着一身小西装，跟在父亲身后，雪白的领结衬着干净的脸，像大卫复活，前途无量但就是不该跟黑社会有任何关系。他看起来完全是自己的反面，那时他尚不知两人会一起走过许多年。  
李马克当然是一个理想主义者，理想主义生来就是要受整个世界折磨的。但李东赫不同意呢……他偏偏半点委屈都舍不得李马克尝。他有这个能力，即使需要付出一些代价…他也在所不惜。  
只是现在他需要一些平凡的温度，他要回到李马克身边——在他身边，他总是什么阴影都忘记了。

与此同时，李马克正坐在别苑的阳台上吹风。他把东赫砸给他的那本同学录摊开，像反刍一样翻阅无数中学时代的回忆。孩子们洋洋洒洒，一篇留言能写上三页纸，可是内容呢？无非“告别”二字。  
人们的相聚都是为了结束吗？他草草掠过这本不算厚实也不算单薄的书，突然发现后面多了一页。他翻动纸张的手停顿下来，认出这是东赫的字。  
东赫写得很潦草，像是怕人看出他的深情？旁人以为那是轻蔑，李马克却知道那是傲娇。他字真有够丑的，而且每个问题的回答都相当简略单纯，仿佛他这个人毫无特点……然后他慢慢往下，看见“最讨厌的人”后面写着：李马克。  
他笑了笑，少爷肯定还在生气呢。  
然后他又看到了下一行，写着最喜欢的人：马克哥。  
李马克的眼底湿了一片。他记起东赫很久之前提到过的担心，他那时觉得，如果他不是李东赫，自己就不会这么照顾他了。

李马克在心里说：为什么会这么认为呢？  
如果你不是李东赫……那我大概也不是李马克了吧。  
这世上诡异的事情这样多。他学过量子力学，知道平行宇宙的存在。宇宙多么辽阔，概率乘以基数后粗制滥造出无数的机缘巧合，总有一个世界，可以允许李马克好好地照顾李东赫。而且李马克这名字没什么稀奇，看部黑帮电影都能撞上一个，说不定那人就还叫李马克。  
只要李东赫来做坐标系就可以了，他才不在意自己是否会失去特色。  
不然呢？他就是融合了父辈的奸诈，母亲的温婉，以及他本身的灵韵……少了一分一毫都不会是完整的李东赫，他认识他，比认识自己还要熟悉。

他继续原地坐着，听见远处传来轻快的脚步声。这声音多么活泼，与祥叔完全不同。  
阳台的门把手咯吱一下转动起来，李马克没有回头，他知道走来的会是谁。他看见楼下的马路上川流不息，一群白鸽在远处扑腾着翅膀飞起。这里曾经是香港闻名的红灯区，此刻却再也找不到一点历史的痕迹。  
“马克哥，刚才路上堵车了…你自己在这，没害怕吧？”  
李东赫凑上来，从后面搂住他脖子。他声音黏糊糊的，像秋天时小摊上卖的粘牙番薯糖。  
他说不害怕……下一句被咽进了喉咙里。  
然而李马克和李东赫都知道接下来的那句话应该是什么。

“我知道你一定会来。”

-fin.-


End file.
